


Broken Soldiers

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month Sherlock Holmes watched his Omega leave to be serviced by another Alpha.  At first he had accepted the fact that John Watson had a relationship with someone else.  After all their link had formed late in life at the moment of their meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my hard drive... I don't think I posted this one here yet. It's over at AFF.

Every month Sherlock Holmes watched his Omega leave to be serviced by another Alpha. At first he had accepted the fact that John Watson had a relationship with someone else. After all their link had formed late in life at the moment of their meeting.

^.~

Sherlock’s eyes were drawn to the door as the familiar shape of Mike Samford walked in followed by an unknown Omega. Immediately the detective froze. For a moment he was shocked that the romantic tales of First Sight had been describing an accurate phenomenon. A shiver passed down from his third eye to his tail bone, lingering in his groin. The Omega’s scent caused his mouth to water and he helplessly wiped drool away with the back of his wrist.

The Omega seemed unfazed by the First Sight. No indication was given that he felt the same shiver or felt the same hunger… but it had to be there. The man was a soldier after all and could control his impulses.

Their First Touch confirmed the link in Sherlock’s mind. The electric tingle passed up his arm and into his core. It was amazing how much he could feel based on fingertips touching to pass a mobile. 

Of course the Omega had to live with him… there was no question of it. And so he rattled off his address and expected his Omega to come to him. When his Omega came he had been overjoyed in a subtle way, thrilled that another human being who was supposed to be the other half of himself would finally understand him and accept him. Too many years had been spent around people who barely tolerated him and Sherlock was lonely. Whether his companion would be his mate or just someone to bounce ideas off of, he just didn’t care. But providence gave him a mate… a fellow being who was supposed to compliment him in mind, body and soul. After 34 years Sherlock finally found someone worthy enough to share his life with if tradition was to be believed.

^.~

Their first real conversation in the restaurant had been awkward. John Watson asked him about prior relationships and what his current preferences were. If Sherlock hadn’t been so distracted waiting for their serial killer he would have tried to understand what John was getting at, but he didn’t and three weeks later when John’s heat came Sherlock was shocked when John announced he would be leaving the flat for a few days.

Desperately Sherlock thought back to anything he might have said or done to discourage his Omega to leave him while his body was in such need. For a while he just stared at the door, waiting for John to come back and offer himself. This was to be their first heat together. Granted Sherlock had no clue what to do in order to satisfy an Omega but he could learn. Recent research told him an Alpha would penetrate his Omega and they would be locked together by the Alpha’s knot. An Omega could only get pregnant from his own Alpha so they would have to take birth control… something about being genetically compatible only with destined mate. 

John returned four days later smelling of sex and Sherlock avoided him, unable to handle another’s scent on his Omega. It made him both anxious and sick to his stomach. It didn’t help that his mind provided graphic imagery of just how John had been serviced… the mild psychic link between mates didn’t help matters any and he could almost see in his mind’s eye from John’s point of view another Alpha whispering filthy things in his ear as John was planted face down in a strange bed.

Finally Sherlock came to the conclusion that John was older and not used to having his own Alpha. Somewhere in the world there had to be a proxy mate who was attached to John Watson as if they were actually mates. It couldn’t be something that Sherlock lacked.

Could it?

^.~

Six months passed with John leaving to spend his heats elsewhere. As months went by and the scent on John was different every few months as were the faces in John’s mind through their link, Sherlock grew agitated. The detective could understand fidelity to a proxy mate when one hadn’t yet met their real mate… but to switch to a new proxy mate when your own real mate waited for you was too much. It made Sherlock angry.

When Sherlock was angry he acted out in little ways to show his anger. It was never directly, no… that wasn’t for a proper English gentleman born and bred. Sherlock played his violin at all hours when John was home or he’d mess up John’s bed while he was away, wanking off in the sheets and then not bothering to clean up as if marking his missing territory. During a particularly warm summer day he went without clothing and pranced around in his skin so his Omega couldn’t ignore him… but oh how he tried, snapping at Sherlock for acting juvenile. 

Sherlock frowned and dropped the sheet. It pooled around his ankles and he gave his Omega a hard stare, cock erect with half inflated knot, ready and willing for mating but denied. Turning gracefully on one foot he fled to his bedroom and locked himself in. It occurred to him as he lay curled up with a pillow that his Omega just didn’t want him. Somehow John was disappointed in the mate he had been given. Perhaps Sherlock lacked something physically appealing.

Then Irene Adler happened.

^.~

Never had anyone paid him so much physical attention and he was intoxicated by the Alpha woman’s touch and smile. His flesh ached to be with an Omega who didn’t want him… who blatantly rebuffed his advances. But it was an Alpha woman who knelt before his chair trying to seduce him.

“You are mated…” Irene whispered, licking his fingers in a way he had no idea fingers liked to be licked.

“Yes.” Sherlock answered, gasping at the heat and wetness of her mouth. Desperately he wanted it to be someone else’s warm wetness but he wasn't allowed.

In the corner of the room John seemed to perk up as if listening. Good! Let him watch and listen. Too many times Sherlock had to bear witness to what John was doing with other Alphas and now it was Sherlock’s turn.

“Have they ever done this to you?” Irene suckled a fingertip, running her tongue along the underside of the delicate pad, her teeth lightly catching on the knuckle making the detective squirm as his erection grew obscenely.

“No…” Sherlock whimpered and shut his eyes.

“Why not?”

There were flashes of memory of John leaving before each heat, returning with another’s scent on him… trying to ignore his approaches… In that moment he was very aware of John’s presence, watching another person seduce his Alpha so easily. Was what Sherlock let Irene do any better than his Omega’s promiscuity? Sherlock pulled his fingers away and closed his fists so she could not taste them anymore. “He doesn’t want me.”

“I can’t imagine anyone not wanting you. Is he an idiot?” Irene cooed, shifting her position to kneel between Sherlock’s legs, lightly touching the very interested cock in his trousers.

Hastily Sherlock got up, intent on getting away from the situation before he lost his control and fucked her as he wanted to. Even though she was an Alpha and had a cock of her own she still was female and had a vagina as well. It would be very easy to mount her and slide in… forgetting John’s presence. John was his Omega and it didn’t matter if his Omega preferred to sleep with half the country… his link was to his Omega... the only person in the world who should understand him. “My MATE doesn’t want anything to do with me. And he’s hardly an idiot! I respect his wishes and keep my knot to myself.” Angrily he stepped around Irene went into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Faintly through the door he could hear Irene and John speaking. The door to the flat shut and Sherlock didn’t even have the emotional strength to go back out there to see who left. Later he found out it had been John and that broke his heart just a little more.

^.~

“Why haven’t you ever mentioned your mate before, Sherlock?” John asked eventually. Sherlock had expected it before the case had ended and Irene sent away. But it came out of the blue with the case file and the empty phone from Mycroft as if the phone reminded John of the night months before when Sherlock had nearly been seduced by his enemy. 

Sherlock looked up from his paper and moodily gave John a glare. “I didn’t think I HAD to.” Annoyed with John’s oblivious nature, Sherlock returned to his paper.

“It’s a guy? Right? You said ‘he’? Who is he?”

Sherlock got up and tossed aside his paper, angry at John. John who ignored him… who acted like he didn’t know… hadn’t felt the shiver or the tingle or experienced First Sight like Sherlock had experienced it. Mates went through it together. “You’re messing with me!” Sherlock snarled and moved away.

“No… I… really don’t know. I didn’t think… you said you were married to your work.”

“You didn’t think I might make an exception for my mate? I tried very hard to make you a part of my work.”

“What do I have to do with it? Is it Lestrade?” John looked genuinely confused.

Balling his fists Sherlock growled and spun around, trying to regain control of his raging emotions. “You bloody idiot! You were THERE when First Sight happened! You must have noticed First Touch! Are you that blind that you didn’t even notice our connection?”

John stared back, eyes wide. “No… I…”

Sherlock turned to look at the other man, gasping for breath. “At first I thought you just had a proxy mate you were committed to and I could understand that because we met so late in our lives… but the Alpha who serviced you kept changing. You were presenting to any other Alpha but ME. So now I think… you just don’t want me. But, for God’s sake, don’t you DARE act like you have no idea who my Omega is! We’ve both known from First Sight!” 

“Sherlock! I… no… I didn’t know!” John took a step back. “You thought I didn’t want you? Because I… oh God! I didn’t know you were my Alpha!”

“How could you not know? It’s exactly as they described it!” Sherlock shot back. “You’re romantic and sentimental enough that you KNOW what it should feel like… so how could you just ignore it? I couldn’t! I tried to forget descriptions of it but when it happened I knew exactly what it was.”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Sherlock… I didn’t know.” John sat down on the couch, defeated. Rubbing his scarred shoulder he shook his head. “I couldn’t recognize it because I… just can’t feel it.”

Sherlock took a step back. “This is… a one sided mating?”

“No… it’s not that! I was hurt… very badly. It’s part of what they took from me. I couldn’t know who my mate would be unless they told me. My own sensing was damaged. They broke me… all of me, Sherlock. I should have told you. I just assumed that you and I weren’t… that we were just friends because you never said anything… it’s been over a year and you’ve never said anything… even when I went to find servicing… And my servicing after Irene… you just let me go without any protest!”

“You didn’t know?”

John offered a small smile. “I am so sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t know I was… yours. No wonder you told Irene that you thought I didn’t want you. I feel so stupid. I was so angry at the Omega that didn’t want you and I had no idea it was me. I was… I was considering offering myself to you like she did… so you would feel better. But I know how you reacted to her… I couldn’t imagine what you would have done to me.”

“I would have let you. I would have believed that you were doing it out of some pity but I would gladly take that over what she offered… any day.”

“Is it too late for us?” John whispered, bowed head, looking sufficiently apologetic. 

“John… You’re my other half.”

John’s hazel eyes flicked up to stare at Sherlock.

“Come here.” Sherlock motioned John closer and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the delicious shiver run through his body. Trembling he nuzzled against the warm skin of John’s throat.

“What does it feel like, Sherlock? I hear it’s fantastic… that you never want to let go.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms tighter, one arm finding John’s waist to align their pelvises. The warmth and the friction nearly made him come in his pants. Holding still he tried to control the inevitable. “It’s a little overwhelming. Nerve impulses are racing up and down my spine. Your scent… I want to drown in it! And touch you… and fill you… breed you.” Sherlock whimpered and hugged tighter, trying to fight off his Alpha urges to claim his other half. 

“So… you want me?” John asked quietly. 

Sherlock made a hungry noise that even he couldn’t identify. 

John’s hand slid down from Sherlock’s waist to his ass, squeezing it slightly. 

With a feral cry Sherlock lost all control and rutted helplessly against John until his orgasm overwhelmed him. Sinking to the floor he let go of John, kneeling at the Omega’s feet he pressed his face into John’s crotch and began to sob.

“Sherlock… oh God, Sherlock… Come on, get up.”

“Why?” Sherlock cried, arms clinging to the back of his Omega’s knees.

“Because I would prefer to mate in a proper bed if it’s all the same to you.” John gently touched the top of Sherlock’s curly head, drawing his attention up to him.

“I’m… not any good. I’ve never done this… never touched anyone. I’ll probably mess all this up.”

“But you’re my Alpha. Mine. I didn’t think… I thought I was alone and would never find my Alpha that I would be stuck with unmated Alphas that didn’t really want me… but felt compelled to service me.” 

“They’ve had more experience with you… know what you like.”

“I would like for my Alpha to knot me. You do know that the location of your knot is in the precise location of my prostate… giving me maximum pleasure once we are knotted. Every Alpha is different and matched to their Omega’s prostate or g-spot if the Omega is female. I’ve never… completely reached orgasm in any of my heats.” As he spoke John reached down to take Sherlock’s hands and guide him back up to standing. “That is how I can feel our connection, Sherlock. Once we fit together… I’ll feel it. It will be like First Sight and First Touch for me.”

Sherlock groaned and picked up the shorter man, stumbling back towards his bedroom, ready to fill his Omega immediately if there weren’t so damn many clothes between the two of them. Damn spring weather… it forced John to dress in layers that Sherlock was having trouble removing even with John lying passive on his bed. Managing to remove trousers and pants he went on to shoes and ignored socks. A jumper found its way onto the floor but by that time Sherlock had to struggle with his own clothing, leaving John to casually remove his own shirt and socks before unbuttoning Sherlock’s silk shirt. The detective climbed onto the bed and between John’s knees. Mentally he wanted to go through and catalog every freckle on John’s body but the mating urge was too strong to ignore. John was wet and open. His body knew how to handle a lust addled Alpha intent on mating. So Sherlock plunged in without pause and cried out at the shock of the warm body that surrounded him. Bowing his head he made a small keening noise as his body automatically began to rut. “John…?”

“Yes, Sherlock, I can feel you.” The shorter man wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders. “Go ahead… as much as you need. I can take it.”

Sherlock didn’t respond verbally. His knot was already filling and the friction it caused as it rubbed against John’s insides sent the detective into communication shut down. There was only John in the universe and their connection. John’s scent and skin and heat all worked to render his Alpha into a mindless fucking machine. But Sherlock couldn’t be bothered to resent his body’s taking over. The pleasure was overwhelming without the knot but once he came to full girth something snapped within. It became all about the waves of orgasm that washed through him, depositing his seed into John. They were one being… a sweating, passionate being that could only feed on itself to end the hunger. As he came down off of his high he became aware of John’s passionate cries, fingernails digging into his shoulders as legs tightened around his waist. Sherlock nuzzled the delicious smelling neck that was bared to him. His teeth lightly nipped at the sensitive skin and he sucked a mark into the flesh. 

As he gasped for breathe, John stared up at his Alpha. “Was it… good?”

Sherlock smiled and ran his thumb over John’s lower lip. Mutely he nodded and tentatively kissed at the chin and edge of the lips. His knot safely wedged into John there was nothing for either of them to do until the swelling went down. His testicles were too busy pumping out semen to be stopped anytime soon. 

John smiled and kissed back, opening his mouth so Sherlock could delve deeper. They snogged like teenagers, mouths exploring, tasting, consuming.

Finally with a final twitch of fading orgasm Sherlock’s knot subsided and he slipped out. Rolling onto his side he wrapped his arms around John. “No more proxy mates.” 

“Trust me, I don’t want them. I will be faithful to my Alpha now that I know he exists.” With a frown John raised his head and looked down at his body.

“What is it?”

“Birth control… I wasn’t expecting this to happen… ever! I haven’t been taking any.” 

“Is that bad?”

“I wasn’t expecting to find my Alpha… and now… shit! I’m probably ovulating due to your proximity.”

“Again… is that bad?”

“Do you WANT a baby right now, Sherlock?”

Sherlock shook his head. “I never really thought about it.”

“We are only fertile together. You know that, right? Our chemistry is uniquely adapted to each other. You’re the only one who can sire my children… which means that if we don’t want children we have to be careful. I’ll need to start birth control before my next heat. Oh god! I don’t even know which to choose!”

Sherlock snuggled closer. “John… it’s fine. One or two children won’t be so bad. Now that I’m mated there’s a part of my trust fund that will be accessible. There’s another part devoted to any offspring I may have. They’ll never want for anything… There’s spots reserved for any of my offspring at the best public schools in England. We’ll be fine.” 

John’s eyes went wide. “You’re… rich?”

“My parents are… my children will be.” Sherlock replied. “Mycroft is, of course… my part is all tucked away so I can’t buy drugs with it. It’s there if I need it but… I like living on my own, trying to survive using my own wits and talent.” Sherlock frowned a bit, seeing John’s face. “We’ve never struggled, John. But if we do… there’s always support for us and the children we have.”

“I should have… realized. Seeing Mycroft… it just never occurred to me… how far apart we are socially. I’m just a doctor… and you’re… what?”

“Your Alpha, John. That’s all that’s important to me. I am your Alpha. I don’t care how we live as long as we’re together. I’ll even let you shag half the country if it would make you happy. I may not like it but I would never deny you anything you truly desired.”

“I am so sorry about that…” Turning red, John buried his face in Sherlock’s chest. “If I had known…”

“You didn’t…” Sherlock soothed his mate. “I shouldn’t have assumed that you knew. I didn’t take into consideration your injuries and how they would affect your ability to recognize me.”

“I never told you the extent of what they did to me. You know I was shot… but there was more. I was… violated.”

Sherlock pulled John closer, trembling a bit at the memories that flared up through their link… so much pain and endless screams. 

“There are reasons Omegas aren’t allowed in the military… but I couldn’t be stopped. Sometimes I feel it’s my own fault for what happened to me.”

“Never! John, it was never your fault! You’re a doctor and you help people. It’s engrained in your nature despite your gender. You are not at fault for what a bunch of monsters did to you when they got their hands on you. That’s their fault… not yours.”

“You can read parts of my mind? I had forgotten about the link… something else I lost. Although knowing your mind palace…” John chuckled softly. 

Sherlock nuzzled against his mate. “We’ll find you the best specialists… maybe you can regain some of it back.”

“I’m sorry I’m damaged…”

Sherlock held his Omega tighter. “John Watson… You are my other half.”

“Love you, Sherlock…” John breathed as he dozed off.

Epilogue

John blinked a few times, confusing written on his face. Turning he looked at Sherlock as he sat bouncing a ball off the opposite cabinet. “Sherlock?”

“Go on… leave. Mrs. Hudson needs you.” Sherlock bit back his fears. With John safely on the other side of the city he could face what he had to face… draw Moriarty out and end this. His John would be safe.

John lightly placed a hand on his growing belly as he shook back his head. “I can… feel it… no… you just want me to leave. Why?”

Sherlock blinked back tears. “Your link? You can hear me?” 

John nodded. “I don’t understand… why? Why must you do this alone?”

“The baby…” Sherlock whispered. “Protect our baby, John.”

John squatted down next to his mate, reaching out to touch Sherlock’s cheek. “I love you.” Leaning in he kissed the plump lips. “Take care of yourself, please?”

Sherlock nodded numbly. “Go protect Mrs. Hudson. She needs us.”

“I will. But your link is giving you away.” John stood up and started for the door.

Vaguely Sherlock wondered if he would ever see John again. Would he ever meet their child? Regret overwhelmed him but he tried to control it. It was his role to protect his Omega.

John stopped before the door and looked back over his shoulder. Sherlock’s doubts were heavy in his mind. “Survive, Sherlock… We’re both survivors. Do what you must. I don’t care if it burns my heart out… Moriarty can’t win this. I’ll protect our child and wait for you.” 

“Go, John…” Sherlock breathed. All his love was focused and thrown at John in the hopes it would be understood.

John shivered and closed his eyes. For a moment he thought he was experiencing a delayed First Sight but with Sherlock’s thoughts he knew… this was Sherlock’s way of saying goodbye… perhaps forever. With tears in his eyes John nodded and left behind his only love.

FIN


	2. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Broken Soldiers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Non-consentual sex with an Omega... and making a baby cry! (poor baby...)
> 
> I am in the middle of Nanowrimo... but many people have asked for a continuation. I am now a day behind in Nanowrimo because fanfiction DOESN'T COUNT towards daily totals (I'm at 23,584). (At least it didn't the last time I did Nanowrimo back in 2004-ish)
> 
> Completely Random Fact: Did you know there is a Japanese Manga for Sherlock? Study in Pink has been made into a graphic novel! It was published November 2013 and a friend of mine found it at the Kinokuniya! Even if you can't read Japanese (I can... kinda) the pictures are pretty.
> 
> John screaming the equivalent of "Damn my leg!": Mou Unzarida! (BORING!... Tedious. I'm fed up!)

John Watson gently rocked the bundle in his arms. “Your papa is a very brave man, Hamish… and he’s brilliant… and one day he’ll come home to us.” Closing his eyes he continued to rock the infant. Very rarely had he spoken the last phrase for fear that someone besides Hamish would hear them. But Sherlock was “dead” to all the rest of world… all but John who could feel his presence in the back of his mind… their mate link was strong. Through it he could sense Sherlock’s moods and sometimes images of where he was. John tried his best to concentrate on the baby so Sherlock could see their child and know his family was safe. “He’s brilliant… and handsome… You get your looks from him. Yes, you do!”

A presence entered the room and John stopped rocking, glancing at the door at Mycroft Holmes. “Uncle Myc is here. He just pops in like he owns the place… yes, he does! Popping Uncle Myc! Pop, pop, POP! What is it, Mycroft?” The last sentence was directed at the Alpha who stood in his doorway. 

Mycroft entered and sat across from John, staring at him and the child. “Any word?”

John shook his head. 

“Where is he?”

“Someplace underground… He’s hiding. And he’s bored.” John focused on Mycroft a moment and felt an answering emotion. “And now he’s annoyed that you’re here.”

“I found a nest of Moriarty’s men yesterday. I’m still cleaning them up. They had pictures of you and Hamish out in the park together… at the Tesco...”

“I’m not going to hide. As far as they know I’m in mourning from losing my Alpha. I wear my arm band to show my grief and not allow others to get too close to me.” John paused, feeling Sherlock’s reaction to his emotions.

“What is it?” Mycroft asked.

“He’s concerned because he thinks you’ve upset me.”

Mycroft sighed and stood up. “Trust my brother to be an overprotective Alpha when he’s not even on the same continent as his Omega.”

“Well… the link is getting stronger.” John got up and set the baby into his bassinet. 

“John… you must be careful.”

“I am a soldier, Mycroft. I won’t hide.”

“And who will be blamed when you get yourself or the boy killed? Or taken? Think of that, John. Who will get blamed when Sherlock returns and finds you dead?”

John stood next to the bassinet, fidgeting with the blanket. “I may be an Omega, your brother’s Omega… but never doubt for a minute that I am helpless.”

“John… I only meant…” Mycroft reached out and lightly touched John’s shoulder.

Somewhere within the link Sherlock was angry. The intensity of his emotions made John wince and hiss in pain. “Stop it! No! You’re making him angry!”

Mycroft pulled his hand away and stared at it a moment before looking at John trying to calm the link. For a moment he watched John rub his temples and whisper platitudes to an unseen presence. “It’s getting stronger.”

John opened wary eye and pulled his fingers away from his head. “What do you expect? After the part you played in Moriarty’s plot? He doesn’t trust you.”

Mycroft frowned and shook his head. Standing before John’s line of sight he waved to get the other man’s full attention. “Sherlock? You’re hurting John! Do you understand? You’re hurting him by getting angry all the time. You’re going to get both of you killed if you don’t stop!” Mycroft shifted his attention to the man before him. “Does he understand?”

“Give me a minute!” John shot back and internalized Mycroft’s words so Sherlock could understand them. The calm was almost instant and he breathed a sigh of relief. “I think he understands…”

Mycroft continued to frown, staring at his brother’s mate. “The mating link shouldn’t be this… intense. At the most he should be a mild presence in the back of your mind… not an overwhelming sensation that gives you a physical reaction.”

“Maybe it’s compensating…”

“Maybe… or maybe the torture you endured made you highly sensitive to your link. What would be a whisper to the rest of us you hear as a scream.”

“You mean I’m broken.”

“I wouldn’t say that…” 

“Out loud… but you’re thinking it.”

“John Watson… you are my brother’s mate and therefore are a member of my family. Family has a responsibility to each other. We will find out why you are so sensitive.”

“And fix it? What if I don’t want to be fixed?”

“Because it keeps you connected to my absent brother? But what will you do when he returns and overwhelms you with his mind palace?”

“I’ll deal with it then… It’s better than having nothing.”

Mycroft fiddled with his umbrella. “It could be…”

“What?” John sat down on his chair, watching the other man.

“Sherlock never imagined he had an Omega… he’s gone many years without needing to hold himself back. Usually the link is there even before the two meet and mate. They keep each other in check through adolescence and young adulthood. With your injury Sherlock’s side has been… ‘Screaming into the void’ so to speak. Perhaps the issue is with my brother. You’re healing and so now you can hear him… but before you couldn’t. Sherlock doesn’t know how to pull back to a livable level… he’s still ‘screaming into the void’ because that’s all he knows.”

“Wouldn’t he remember from before I was injured?”

“My brother spent much of his late adolescent, early adulthood in a drugged state. His state of mind would not have allowed the pre-link communication normal people experience. He did not know you existed… and at that point in his life he did not care if he ever met you. He wasn’t open to meeting his mate until the moment he met you, John… and by then you were already injured.”

“Again… it’s my fault for being broken.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Mycroft stood beside the bassinet and looked down at his nephew. 

“Don’t!” John growled instinctively.

Mycroft raised his eyes and smirked. “You think I don’t know about imprinting paternity on a newborn? I would never dream of stealing my brother’s child or his mate.”

John blushed and stared down at the sleeping baby.

“Keep me informed as to his movements.” Airily Mycroft waved his hand before heading for the door, leaving an envelope of money as was his custom. With Sherlock gone and John taking care of the baby, Mycroft took care of the living expenses along with the rent. It was the least he could do.

^.~

Sherlock rolled over and pulled his knees to chest. In London it was already daylight. It was still dark in his corner of the globe. Every morning he woke before sunrise to John’s thoughts, experiencing parenthood through John’s eyes. Their baby was growing quickly. Alpha instincts desperately wanted to hold the newborn and imprint himself as the child’s Alpha parent. But distance separated them, making their family incomplete. Sherlock felt it as an emptiness in his body. Desperately he needed John and Hamish… but he couldn’t have them. The instinct to protect his family was too great and they were all in danger.

Cradling his blanket in his arms, he imagined Hamish there instead of the cotton blanket with John beside him. Burying his face into the blanket, he wanted to smell the infant that was the perfect combination of his and John’s scent. But there was no infant scent there, only his own unwashed Alpha scent. From under the pillow he pulled out one of John’s jumpers. It still vaguely smelled of his Omega and seemed to help on nights likes these when he ached for his family.

But he was alone in a different country… and he wanted to go home.

^.~

Daylight was easier… daylight he could fall into the work and banish his family to a corner of his mind palace. It helped that due to the time difference, John was asleep for much of the time he was awake. 

Every day he felt himself getting closer to Moriarty’s master assassin. The man eluded him but he was driven by the need to end this. Days became weeks, weeks became months. John had birthed their child… their child was growing and Sherlock got ever closer to the assassin by the name of Moran by following from one country to the next. Currently the detective was shadowing his prey in what should be tropical paradise. But no matter the beauty or the warmth, the only thing that mattered was getting one step closer to Moran. 

^.~

Sherlock sat in shorts and flowered shirt careful to keep one eye on Moran who seemed oblivious of the awkward ginger man who sat two tables away at the luau. Pushing around poi and silver noodles on his Styrofoam plate with a spork, he only half listened to the woman sitting next to him babble on about air travel. It had been a bad idea to pose as a pilot. The woman wouldn’t shut up! Captain Martin Crieff of Wokingham was being patient but Sherlock Holmes of London was about ready to throttle the woman, almost missing the moment Moran got up from the table. 

Sherlock excused himself with the pretense of going for another cocktail and passed by where Moran had been seated. Something on the table caught his attention and he picked up a photograph. For a moment he stood staring at it and nearly dropping the photo from his trembling fingers. 

The woman, Clara, approached Sherlock from behind. “Hey! I thought you were going for another drink.”

“I was.” Sherlock answered.

“Martin? What’s wrong?” Clara spied the photo in Sherlock’s hand before he could hide it. “Did someone drop that?”

“No… it’s mine. My… I have to go…”

“Where?” Clara asked.

Sherlock ignored her and made a beeline back to the shuttles, logging on to the airline website to find a flight and sending Mycroft a text when the search turned up nothing until the next day. 

The phone rang as he waited for a taxi because the shuttles wouldn’t take him back to his hotel before the luau ended. “Find me a flight.”

“Where are you?”

“Hawaii… Oahu.”

“What’s wrong?”

“John and Hamish are being targeted.”

“How do you know that?”

“The assassin I’m tailing had their photo. He left it for me to find. I want them secure!” Calming himself, he got into the taxi. “I’m headed for the airport now… find me flight.”

“This could be his way of drawing you out… make you sloppy.”

“I DON’T care! Protect them until I get there!”

“Sherlock! Think about it. He left you a photo of your mate and child. He knows who you are and he’s messing with you so you slip up. I suppose you made a scene at that luau…”

“How did you know I was at a luau?”

“Martin Crieff?”

“How did you know about that?”

“Her name is Clara… delightful woman. Beta, actually.”

“Shit…”

“John isn’t my only lead on you, you know.”

Sherlock sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Just… get me a flight… and put John into protective custody.”

“You’re lucky the cabbie is also in my employ… Because I can hear you through his feed!”

With a snarl Sherlock turned off his mobile. “Alright… take me wherever he wants.”

The cabbie smiled at him from the rear view mirror.

^.~

John woke to the sound of Hamish crying. Omega could identify the cries of their own offspring even if they were blind. It wasn’t a cry for hunger or a wet nappie… but fear and cold. His mammary glands didn’t care what the crying was for… they still let down and he leaked.

Opening his eyes, John rolled off of the cot, confused as to his surroundings. Hamish lay on the concrete floor, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut as he screamed. “Oh! Baby, baby…” John scooped the child up from the cold ground and held the infant close to warm him. “Where they hell are we?” 

Hamish’s cries diminished as he curled up against John.

John lay back down on the cot, careful to tuck the baby against him, allowing him to nurse.

The door to the room opened and a man with a crew cut stepped in with a smile. “So you’re Sherlock’s bitch… and that’s his whelp.” With a thick finger the man pointed at Hamish.

“Who are you?” John demanded.

The man smiled and cocked his head to the side. “I’m Colonel Sebastian Moran.”

John shook his head. “No… no… you can’t be…”

“Why? Because I’m currently in a tropical paradise? I’m not… my decoy is… having a great time, by the way. He’s seeing the sites… leading your Alpha around like a dog on a leash.” Moran squatted by the cot to be at eye level with John. “That’s the best part… Sherlock on a leash… all while his little family is defenseless without him.”

John kicked out, hitting Moran in the side of his head with one foot. Using his momentum he got up from the cot and ran for the door, holding Hamish in his arms. But too quickly his leg was pulled out from under him and he fell to the ground, instinctively protecting the baby as his body slammed down on his side, nearly crushing his left arm. “Fuck!”

“You little bitch!” Moran growled, crawling on his hands and knees to where John lay. “Oh, you’re a fighter. I’ve always wanted a fighter…” Caressing John’s thigh he smiled at the sprawled Omega. “How long has it been since your last heat? You’re just about due for another one, aren’t you?”

“Piss off!” John answered, trying to kick the Alpha again.

Moran caught the appendage and stroked it. “Imagine his surprise when he comes home and finds that his beloved bitch has fucked Moriarty’s Alpha. 

John frowned. Where was Sherlock when he needed him? A presence filled the back of his mind and he knew Sherlock was there… could see what he saw. Fear and anger passed through him, emotions from his mate. 

^.~

Sherlock hopped up from his seat and nervously paced the aisle. 

“Sir… You need to sit down.” The flight attendant stated.

Sherlock snarled at the attendant. “Can this thing go any faster?”

“It’s going as fast as it can.” The attendant crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “Just because you’re Mycroft Holmes’ brother doesn’t mean you can act like an asshole.”

“My mate and child are in danger!”

“We are aware of the situation.”

“I want to contact Mycroft again.”

“You have already called him three times!”

“Then this is my fourth!”

The attendant sighed. Training never covered dealing with a frantic Alpha… that was one of the perks of flying with a private company and not a commercial airline. “Please, Mr. Holmes… sit down. I’ll get you another drink. There is nothing you can do while we’re in the air and we’re flying as fast as we can. We’re over the North Pole now.”

Sherlock groaned and sat down in a different chair that he previously occupied. The private jet was empty except for a pair of attendants, two pilots and himself. It was odd that one of Mycroft’s jets happened to be at the Honolulu Airport when he needed it the most. But then again… the cabbie and Clara both worked for Mycroft… they had to get to Hawaii somehow… “How many of my brother’s people have you shuttled to Hawaii since I’ve been there?”

The attendant sat on the chair across the aisle from Sherlock and shook his head. “Plenty. They rotate every two weeks to keep them fresh… and so you wouldn’t notice the same people were following you. Before Hawaii you were in Las Vegas and Toronto… We had people in those places too.” The attendant chuckled. “Not nearly as many volunteers for those places. But everyone wanted a two week trip to Hawaii.”

Sherlock stared at the seat ahead of him, listening to John’s fears… trying to reassure him.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

Sherlock blinked, pulling himself out of his head. “What? Where?”

“Our orders were to shadow you while you searched for something and protect you if you ever got into trouble. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“It was… a ruse. The real danger was back home.” Sherlock rubbed his face with the back of his hand, trying to calm himself, knowing it wouldn’t do John any good to feel his panic and worry.

The attendant checked his watch. “Five more hours of flight time before we land in Heathrow.”

Feeling John’s rising panic, Sherlock moaned in agony.

^.~

“Are we sure this is the place?” Mycroft asked, looking out the window.

“Watson’s GPS pinpoints this building.” Anthea replied without looking up from her blackberry.

“The question is… Where?” Mycroft frowned at the high rise. Schematics on the building showed that there were at least three levels underground as well. With a sigh he made the call. Immediately his agents surrounded the building. “I hope my brother appreciates the lengths I go to.” 

^.~

Sherlock hated customs… Hated it with a passion. It didn’t matter that there were very few people in line ahead of him… There were still people delaying his entry. With a retinal scan and a quick jog he was out where there were always people gathered waiting for arrivals to meet loved ones. Sherlock bypassed them all, only pausing at the door when he heard one of Mycroft’s goons cry out his name.

Sherlock turned around and glared and the man holding his name on a sign. “You better have good news for me.”

“Your brother sent a car.” The man replied. Leading the way out the door to the curb, he indicated a sleek town car. 

Sherlock got in. Over an hour ago John had gone silent. That prompted Sherlock to begin pacing, wearing out the patience of the flight attendant, Arthur… who not for the first time regretted volunteering for his boss’ assignment to Hawaii after spending 17 hours in the air with his boss’ brother.  
^.~

When the car arrived at its destination Sherlock bounced out even before the driver put the car in park. “Where is he?” The Alpha demanded of his brother who stood near another town car, staring at blueprints.

“Somewhere in there.” Mycroft answered, indicating the building before them. “Choose the wrong floor and your Omega may end up dead.”

Sherlock frowned and closed his eyes, willing himself to enter John’s mind. His vision cleared and he could see an Alpha moving over him, mouth open in an “o” shape. “Look around, John… Please…” Sherlock demanded, holding his temples in concentration. His vision changed, first sweeping down the length of a naked body on top of his own… and then to the wall where there was no window. Finally the vision rested on the cement floor where a pile of clothes waited. Sherlock shook his head to clear the vision… for a moment John’s sight ghosting over his own. “Cement floor, no window.”

Mycroft checked the blueprints. “That would be the bottom level basement. Where are you going?” 

As he spoke Sherlock started towards the building. Barely pausing long enough to look back Sherlock continued on his way. “Another Alpha has my mate.”

“And your child… Moran is a trained sniper. You can’t go in there. I forbid it!”

Sherlock continued without hearing him, ignoring the men who followed him down into the bottom basement. They heard the baby crying long before they found the door they wanted. Sherlock followed the baby’s cries to a hallway. The tiny infant was wrapped in John’s jumper and laying on the cold cement floor, crying his eyes out. Sherlock quickly picked up the child from the floor and pulled him to his chest. Every parental instinct within him lit up with feeling his baby in his arms for the first time.

Hamish immediately quieted, shoving a fist into his mouth and meekly taking in the Alpha’s scent to imprint. This, finally, was his father.

“Hamish?” John’s voice called in concern, muffled through a nearby door.

“Shut up, bitch!” A man’s voice answered, also muffled through the door.

“I can’t hear my baby!” John answered, his voice rising in panic. “Something has happened!”

“Like I give a fuck!” The man replied.

Sherlock looked down at the child curled up against him, trying to send that image to John. The detective was rewarded with another vision of what was going on inside of the room, Moran’s angry face, empty hands and a quick glance at the door to let Sherlock know their location in the room.

Sherlock handed off his son to one of Mycroft’s goons, prompting Hamish to cry again.

“He’s back at it again…” Moran’s voice commented.

Sherlock took the gun from the goon now carrying the baby and went to the door, carefully placing his hand on the knob to check if it was locked. It wasn’t. With a burst of adrenaline he swung open the door and advanced into the room, immediately pressing the muzzle of the gun into the Alpha’s forehead, forcing him to dismount from the Omega and crabwalk back across the room to the wall.

“Well… If it isn’t Sherlock Holmes back from the dead.” Moran smiled. 

“Where is Hamish?” John asked, sitting where he was left alone and naked on the floor. At that moment he noticed the goon in the doorway holding his child and nearly tackled him to get to the baby. “Oh… My poor boy. I’ve got you.”

“John… go with Mycroft’s men.” Sherlock commanded from where he had Moran cornered. 

Holding Hamish tightly John limped across the room to where his mate stood. “Are you going to kill him?”

Sherlock spared John a glance. “I have that right for what he did to you.”

John nodded and then looked thoughtful. “But first… Let me do this.” And with that he kicked Moran between the legs. 

Moran screamed in pain and collapsed in on himself despite the gun pressed to his head.

“That’s for touching me.” John kicked again, this time making contact with Moran’s shin. “And that’s for Hamish!” Turning away he stood his full height and headed back towards the door. “I’ll be waiting outside, Sherlock.” The doctor was met at the door by another goon holding a blanket which was wrapped around him to help keep his modesty.

More goons flooded into the room and pushed Sherlock away from his prey, “We’ll take it from here. Go with your Omega.” One of the goons with an earpiece stated.

Hastily Sherlock followed where his John and Hamish had gone, their scent trail fresh easy to track. Halfway up the stairs he heard a gunshot and a scream. 

Outside the building he found John sitting in Mycroft’s car and immediately climbed in after him, careful to put himself between his family and the outside world. Instinct demanded that they find someplace to hole up and mate with John to restore his scent on his Omega. Inside a town car wasn’t the ideal place to mate. The sooner they could go home the better.

Mycroft lingered near the car door, looking in at his brother’s family. “Moran will be locked away. I have taken the liberty of having him castrated for what he did to my kinsman, John.”

“You shot his dick off?” Sherlock glanced back at his brother.

“Your language is as crude as ever.” Mycroft sniffled. “But… Yes. It is my right as the top Alpha in this family to punish as I see fit, especially when it concerns actions taken against our family’s heir, Hamish… and my brother’s Omega.”

“Thank you, Mycroft.” John answered, holding his baby protectively.

“Don’t thank him! He’s the reason you got caught by Moran to begin with!” Sherlock answered.

John frowned and shook his head. “I answered the front door. I thought he was on the other side of the world with you. I didn’t know he was tracking me in London.”

“By the time you called to say Hawaii was a ruse… John was gone.” Mycroft added. “Luckily I had the foresight to have John tagged so we could follow him.”

“Yeah… lucky…” Sherlock echoed.

“I’m tagged?” John made a face at Mycroft. “Where am I tagged?”

Mycroft waved John’s concerns away. “You’re both tagged. How else would I know that Sherlock was in Hawaii and send reinforcements after him?” 

“How could you…!” But before John could fully protest Mycroft shut the door and tapped the window, signaling the driver to drive.

^.~

Hamish was put to bed, Sherlock shadowing John’s every step in the bed time process. 

And for the first time since birth Hamish went to bed without any fuss. After he was changed and fed he quickly dropped off to sleep in his crib, leaving his parents alone together for the first time since before his birth.

John turned to face Sherlock, finding the detective’s finger on his lips, silencing him before he said anything.

“I can still smell him on you.” Sherlock whispered.

John nodded. His hair was still damp from his shower. In the past it had taken days for the scent of other Alphas to wear off of him.

Sherlock gingerly wrapped his arms around John’s waist and nuzzled against his neck.

“I restarted my birth control… now that you’re home…” John whispered, feeling Sherlock’s teeth nip at his neck. “Oh gods, Sherlock… I’ve missed you so much.”

“Fuck me…” It wasn’t stated through words, but thoughts and it reverberated around John’s skull. 

“Love… your thoughts are shouting at me.” John chastised softly.

Sherlock pulled back a little and blinked at his John. “Shouting?”

John cupped Sherlock’s cheeks in his hands, pulling him close to kiss his lips. “I can hear you… You don’t need to shout at me. Just pull it back a bit.”

“Like this?” Sherlock’s mouth was occupied but his thoughts washed over the back of John’s mind.

“Better.” John replied after he pulled away with a chaste kiss. “I will happily fuck you. Take me to bed.”

Sherlock immediately pushed John towards their bedroom, undressing him along the way and pausing to kiss him hungrily. By the time they made it to the bed John wore only one sock and Sherlock only had his shirt open as he lay atop his Omega.

“How am I naked and you’re not?” John asked with a grin.

Sherlock spent the next minute struggling to get out of his clothes before sprawling on top of his mate. Curling up a bit he tried to make himself fit under John’s chin, taking in his scent. It was still tainted by Moran and he tried to not cringe. 

“I missed you.” John whispered, trailing his fingers down Sherlock’s spine. 

“I should have stayed. I should have seen that it was all a trap to draw me away from you.”

“There is no way you could have known.” John answered, opening his legs so Sherlock’s body was between them. “And up until yesterday I was able to take care of myself.”

“Mm… You still smell like him.” Sherlock scented under John’s chin.

“What are you going to do about that, my big, strong Alpha?” John teased and squeezed Sherlock’s bare buttocks in his hands.

Sherlock grunted in response already hard. Reaching down he guided himself into John, surprised to find him wet for him. “You’re not ovulating again, are you?”

“No, Love… I’m just very happy to see you.”

Sherlock pushed in fully, his knot instantly swelling to keep them together. All too soon and with very few thrusts he was cumming. “Oh… Gods…” Sherlock whimpered, feeling his testicles empty for the first time in months. 

“It’s alright, Love…” John whispered with a grin. “Next time will be longer…”

At that moment Hamish began to cry. 

Instantly Sherlock’s knot deflated and his semen made a real mess as his cock slipped out of his mate. “Oh!”

John chuckled softly and pulled out from under Sherlock, cleaning himself off with tissues before leaving the room. “I’ll be right back.” 

Sherlock stared down at himself in shock. Never had his knot deflated. It stayed in place for at least 15 minutes. By the time he pulled out there was very little semen to leak out. This was a first and it was disturbing.

John entered the room with Hamish nursing. Carefully he sat on the bed and watched the baby suckle.

Sherlock watched them both, unsure.

“You seemed surprised about your knot…” John began.

Sherlock shrugged, unsure what to say about his own shortcomings.

“Normally we would be stuck together for 15 minutes to an hour.” John stated, still staring down at their son. “Things change when the Omega is nursing.” John raised his face to address Sherlock with a warm smile. “Didn’t you wonder why Moran didn’t knot me? Hamish was crying. The sound of a nursing baby crying instantly deflates an Alpha’s knot so the Omega can get up and attend to the baby.”

Sherlock blinked at John.

John blinked back.

“It’s not me?” Sherlock finally asked.

“No, Love. Once he is weaned you will be able to knot me for as long as you want.” John grinned. “His cry will change when he no longer needs me.”

Sherlock scooted closer, casually sitting behind John and resting his head on the Omega’s shoulder to look down at their feeding son. His arms wrapped around his Omega’s waist. “He looks like me.”

“Yes, I always thought so… His hair and his eyes especially.” John answered.

Hamish stared up at his parents as he nursed, their combined scent was strong and comforting. Soon enough his suckles slowed.

John shifted the baby to rest over his shoulder as he patted his back.

Sherlock came face to face with the boy and sniffed at the infant’s scent.

Hamish burped and instantly closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

John got up from the bed and went to the crib in the corner of the bedroom and laid him down.

“How many cribs do you have?” Sherlock asked, watching his mate tuck in their son.

“Just the two. This one is in case he has a rough night and needs me.” John returned to the bed and lay back down. Instantly Sherlock was back atop him, kissing his lips and checking his scent. Moran’s scent had faded almost completely. “Welcome home, Sherlock.”

Sherlock curled up against his Omega and held him tightly. “Thank you.”

-Finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... there are Cabin Pressure references. Mwahahahaha...
> 
> When was the last time I went through customs at Heathrow? This past June. Yes... Mycroft's towncar is probably parked illegally where the buses and cabs wait for their people... but this is MYCROFT we're talking about!

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel. I have something started... but I have have a ton of unfinished stories waiting to be finished so it's not a high priority.


End file.
